


Mabari are a must

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Amelia/Cullen [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mabari pups, Marrage, Marriage Proposal, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabari are known for loyalty, a Ferelden tradition going back decades so the stories go – even the blessed Andraste herself had one according to the stories. So it makes sense the Herald of Andraste should have one right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mabari are a must

Mabari are known for loyalty, a Ferelden tradition going back decades so the stories go – even the blessed Andraste herself had one according to the stories. So it makes sense the Herald of Andraste should have one right?

At any rate the Inquisitor believed so.

Amelia had been asking, no, _begging_ for the Commander to take a break and come with her to Redcliff for “just a few days.” She pleaded

She had a relative there breeding them for Ferelden warriors and nobility, and actually agreed to let her come see them, maybe even take one back to Skyhold. But somewhere deep in the back of her mind she was actually _terrified_. Her parents _(and by parents she meant her **witch** of a mother)_ told her stories of how Mabari would go after someone not of Ferelden birth; how they would know is beyond her. She wouldn’t even get started on the story her mother told her on how Ferelden’s used to feed them the flesh of the fallen.

Pathetic as it was, there was no arguing with her; stubborn as a mule that one. But by the Dimpled cheeks of Andraste butt, she wanted to get over that fear and maybe even befriend one. But she wasn’t going to go alone that’s for sure.

That would just be crazy talk, she would say.

Cullen thought it was endearing truth be told. Here was a proud, strong warrior who single handily killed a Darkspawn Magister, took down 4 _different_ High Dragons, Survived a near fatal wound, _and_ healed the tear in the sky… and she was afraid of a little _fake_ tale - _mind you_ \- told to her at the age of 7.  
  
But he could use this chance, yes he had the perfect opportunity and he was going to now take it.

She would never expect it.

The ride to Redcliff takes them a bit longer than anticipated. Amelia bounces up and down in the Carriage, Cullen grinning and laughing the whole time. Eventually she calmed down enough to finally doze off, and he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close as she slept the rest of the way. All the while with his free hand playing with the small box inside his pocket.

He gulped. He had tried to do this, multiple times in fact, and each time it left him like a blubbering mess. Cullen couldn’t find the right moment, the right place to do it. All the times he tried were before Corypheus was defeated.

And now there was no better time.

He tilts his head to look at the woman in blissful sleep next to him, her face up against his chest, glad he didn’t wear his armor, and he thinks of all the times she could have been taken from him, all the times she still managed to come back to him.

Even that finally battle with Corypheus, when she returned battered and bloodied, covered in cuts and even a few broken ribs and a limp in her stride, somehow- the Maker smiled on her – on him, and gave the Inquisitor back.

Cullen moves the few strains of hair from her forehead and kisses her tenderly. They would be in Redcliff by dawn and she needed to rest.

* * *

They walk nervously to the kennel, her brother standing outside waiting for them. The glare from the sun is bright off the waters of Lake Calenhad, Cullen stares off into the distance, somewhere across the clear water is Kinloch hold… distracted when Amelia pulls him close.

“By the Maker’s sweaty balls is it hot.”

“Well _every_ place is hot when you’ve spent the last 2 years cooped up in the middle of the snowy mountains, my Lady.” He says rolling his eyes with a smile none the less.

When Stephan sees them approach in the distance he smiles. Holding his arms out as she jumps into them.

“Maker, Amelia it’s been so long.”

“It has Stephan” she replies smiling stepping away from him and back to Cullen’s side. “Brother, I’m sure you’ve heard about the Commander of my forces?”

He bows curtly “Indeed, it is an honor ser. I wasn’t expecting anyone but you dear sister. To be honest I didn’t think you would actually show up truth be told, considering the stories mother used to tell you before bed.” he says chuckling.

Amelia rolls her eyes at her brother’s comment and smiles warmly up at Cullen, intertwining her fingers with his. “Well sometimes you just need to wing it, kind of like how you took my advice those years ago.” She covers her mouth chuckling. “I’m glad your hair grew back though”

“Indeed” Stephan responds dryly. “Let us go see the pups before I kill my older sister, shall we? I just finished feeding them. My wife should be reading them their ‘after Breakfast story’.” He shakes his head, grinning at the sound of it coming out of his mouth. He motions for them to enter, moving out of the way as they walk through the wooden hallway.

The three of them walk slowly through the hall as to not disturb the other hounds. They come to a pretty decent sized room, little beds covered in fur litter the floor, and bowls of food are scattered around.

The woman sitting in a stool looks up and smiles. She has to nearly scream above the constant squeaking barks: “Ah husband I see our esteemed guest has arrived.”

“Yes my darling Emily, how are the pups?”

“Noisy as ever Husband.”

They both snicker as Emily gets up, the pups following her every move as she walks over. The sight of new people send the pups into a fit, barking and running around like a pack of hyper young children. She’d never admit it, but it frightens Amelia for a moment, Cullen’s grip on her hand tightens, reassuring her that she is safe.

She lets go, gulping and kneeling to be closer to the pups. For a moment _they_ seem to be frightened of _her_ , they stop and even back away. Amelia brushes away some dried food and sits on the floor, holding back the nerves.

_Just calm down Trevelyan, think of them as strange Nugs. Yeah that will work – sort of. I like nugs. Yeah, I can do this._

She holds her hand out as calmly as she can, it’s clear though the trembles in her hand. Cullen stands beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She takes a deep breath and holds her hand out again with confidence.

She _needed_ to do this, needed to show she was _better_ than some fable.

A single pup walks slowly to her, when it reaches her hand the attitude suddenly changes, jumping around, licking her hand and over all just being a happy little Mabari. The little dog runs in circles around her, suddenly jumping onto her lap and licking her face.

Amelia’s face loosens, the lines of concentration disappear, a smile growing on her face as the pup slinks down into her lap, curling up and nuzzling her, falling asleep. Was she… glowing? Maker it looked like she was _glowing_.

_Now’s the chance.  
Don’t spoil it_

“Is this the one, my love?” He asks pulling out the small blue box from his pocket. Stephan and Emily’s eyes widen and He silently pleads for them to remain quiet as he takes a small collar.

Amelia never looks up, too enthralled at the tiny animal currently falling asleep in her lap. “I-I think so” she responds with lighthearted whimsy.

Taking a gulp He hands her the collar, he's shaking - sweating even and she can tell something is wrong. Last time he was this nervous it was in her family castle when they went to visit her father per request to speak urgent business, where they were together in her old room- for the first time.

She knits her brows in concern and looked at him. Looking around she can't see anything out of the ordinary, say for the pup falling asleep on her lap.

His heart positively drumming against his ribcage he can feel it.

Then looking at the collar itself, there’s something there- something attached to a small hook- something gleaming in the light seeping through the small windows.

And she freezes, eyes widening as she slowly reaches for the small band and he's not sure if it's a good sign, but he kneels next to her, and takes one of her soft hands in his. She turns her head, mouth ajar. Amelia can feel tears stinging the backs of her eyes, but they are a welcome surprise as Cullen looks into her golden eyes.

The same eyes that captivated him when they arrived at Skyhold, the same eyes that looked into his and never faltered when he was at his weakest. They reminded him of the sun against the blue sky before the breach took it away for those months.

He gulps, a fresh wave of butterflies float around in his stomach, but he swallows back the fear. He has to do this. _‘You can do this Rutherford’_

"Amelia Willow Serena Trevelyan..." He says with devout reverence. "Before you I was broken, lost even. I wasn't sure I would _ever_ go back to the person I was. But, around you I feel… safe, less guarded - _happier_ than I have ever been. I have never felt this way about anyone before and -" the nerves in him resurface as the tears fall on her cheeks and she is awestruck, her free hand coming up to over her mouth.

The grip on her hand tightens, and he once again fights back the tremors.

He managed to continue: "You may not be a Mage, but you have bewitched me, cast some sort of Spell on me, I don't know. But I do know this -- " He takes her chin in his hand, tilting her head to face him. "Lady Trevelyan, will you do me the honor of accepting my hand?"

She looks away at first, her shoulders moving in tandem to the faint traces of… laughter? She turns back to him, tears outlining the rim of her almond shaped eyes.

Amelia takes her free hand to his face, caressing the stubble along his jaw, a stifled sob catching in her throat. She nods - fast. "Yes, Yes! Oh Cullen, I could say yes a thousand times and it wouldn't be enough."

The smile on her face - _Maker_ , it is the most magnificent thing he's ever had the pleasure of seeing.

He gently takes the pup from her lap, placing it gently on the floor as he gets up with her. He holds her hand, gently, the calmness and just overwhelming joy bubbling inside him.

She watches with childlike anticipation as he slips the ring on her and as soon as he does she’s pulling him, lips crashing against his.

Cullen can feel his own tears fall on his cheeks but nothing matters, only her. Her lips are always a welcome warm against his, soft and full and right at the moment tasting of salt from tears. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, his knees ready to give as a mix of a sigh and sob escape her.

Everything is _perfect_.

“Sweet Maker! I’m so happy for you big sister! Father is going to be so happy! You know he’s been expecting grandchildren form you. Oh! You’re going to _have_ to name one after me.” Stephan rambles on, nearly screaming.

“By Andraste husband, calm down it’s barely been even five minutes”

Of course this wakes up the Mabari pup, who is now playfully pawing at Amelia’s leg and whimpering. She chuckles against Cullen’s lips, pulling away to bend down to take the pup in her hands. Red painting both their faces.

“I think I’ll name him… Commander Barken.”

“Oh Maker” he says chuckling, wiping away his own dried tears. His voice a little hoarse. “That’s just as bad as Alistair’s dog”

“Get used to it” She retorts wryly, and despite the dog in her hands, she’s leaning over for another kiss.


End file.
